1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chains for pipe flange connections, in particular pipes for the application of vacuum or for conducting high pressure media, in which chain successive chain links are directly linked with each other in articulated manner and have wedge shaped contact surfaces in cross section so as to embrace and grip the pipe flanges of joined pipe ends to be connected and in which the ends of the chain are connected with a connection and tightening element.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Chains of this type have become known by GB-PS 2 084 235. With these chains the chain links rest on the pipe flanges by means of ball rollers or the like. This chain causes angularly spaced holding pressures to be exerted on the pipe flanges, in each case over a narrow distance only, thus resulting in insufficient sealing and the compression loading of the individual support points leading to premature wear and tear and inadmissible deformation of the individual sealing parts.